


I Got You Babe By My Side

by foxy_abb98



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, cuteness, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_abb98/pseuds/foxy_abb98
Summary: Some things in life have the ability to make you realise that what you've got today may not always be there tomorrow."...today has just made me appreciate how little time we have on this Earth and I'm so glad I don't have to spend another day without you by my side"





	I Got You Babe By My Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! So after being really happy with how my first fic turned out, I've decided to post another one I'd written previously! Any feedback is always appreciated! Thank you Xx

Stumbling up onto his front porch, Steve groped half-heartedly at one of the many pockets on his cargo pants searching for the keys to his house. The day had been a long one for them, the shrill of his phone had woken both him and Danny at the crack of dawn from the most peaceful sleep they’d had for weeks. A sweet memory resurfaces in his mind of the kisses Danny had peppered down his chest when he’d gotten off of the phone with the Governor, enticing him to a quick shower together before they’d had to rush off to their crime scene.

Deciding his house keys were most definitely not in any of his pockets, he twirled back round to face Danny, finding him stood with a smirk on his face and said keys dangling tauntingly from his pinky finger. Steve rolled his eyes at his lover, taking the keys from his hands and began unlocking the door, “Thanks Babe”.

“C’mon, let’s get inside. I’m in need of something strong to drink and food. I think I’m running purely on adrenaline at the moment,” Danny announced. He squeezed himself by Steve who stood holding the door for him and headed straight for the kitchen.

The fridge was in dire need of a restock so finding what he was looking for wasn’t hard, pushing the butter and eggs to one side, he reached in and grabbed the remaining two Longboards. Uncapping the tops, he turned to head back into the lounge only to find Steve stood in the doorway. A gentle smile was gracing his face, the one he usually only reserved for early in the morning when he liked to watch Danny sleep, the rise and fall of his chest relaxing Steve and keeping him in bed instead of out swimming or running.

"What’s up with you, Babe?” Danny asked, stepping closer to Steve.

“Nothing, Danno,” Steve replied, “I was just thinking about how much I love you and how grateful I am that you came into my life when you did. The murder case today has just made me appreciate how little time we have on this Earth and I’m so glad I don’t have to spend another day without you by my side,” Steve paused, taking a deep breath, snaking his arms around Danny’s shoulders, “you’ve given me so much more than I imagined I’d ever get and that’s all down to you and your amazing children. I just love you so much, Babe, and I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Steve finished, his arms tightening around his lover.

Danny nuzzled his head into Steve chest, surreptitiously trying to hide his misted over eyes. “Wow, Babe, I think that’s the most you’ve ever said about how you feel at one time. You know though, the feeling’s mutual. You came into my life just as much at the right time as I did yours. I didn’t think my life would ever have light in it except for Gracie after moving here but you’ve brought me the sunshine and the moonlight. I can’t thank you enough for how much you do for me, Grace and Charlie,” Danny murmured, finishing his declaration off with a full blown kiss to Steve’s lips.

They stood for the next few minutes in the doorway, holding on tight to each other. Every now and again, one of them would hold on that bit tighter or press a kiss to any body part within reaching distance. That was until their stomach’s rumbled loudly in sync. They pulled away and both burst into laughter.

“I think it’s time we get some food. How about we order pizza? I promise it’ll purely be pepperoni,” Steve laughed, already reaching for his phone to call their regular takeaway, JoeJoe’s.

“Absolutely! Can we get a side order of onion rings and fries, please? Ooh and a tub of his chocolate fudge ice cream! It’s been ages since we had that,” Danny asked, practically drooling at the thought of the food he’s craved all day.

Steve laughed at his lover’s antics and dialled the number for JoeJoe’s. After making small talk with the man on the other end and placing his order, he picked up the abandoned Longboards in one hand and grabbed Danny’s hand in the other, leading them to the couch which looked so inviting after such a long day.

The two men collapsed down with a relieved sigh. Passing a beer to Danny, they clinked the necks of them together and sank further down into the couch, slotting together like a jigsaw puzzle. Finally being able to relax after their stressful day, they sat cuddled into each other, trading lazy kisses and soft touches until the front door bell rang.

Once the food had arrived and they had set up a makeshift dinner table in the lounge, they began eating. Every so often they’d feed each other bits of food or pull faces at each other in an attempt to make the other laugh.

It was the most content either had been since Steve’s phone had rang that morning and when they began sharing the ice cream, looking into each other’s eyes, they each knew that regardless of how hard life got both personally and at work, they wouldn’t trade what they had or each other for the world.


End file.
